total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning and Sadie
This article focuses on the interactions between Lightning and Sadie. Overview For the first few episodes of Total Drama Around the World, they do not interact much, but as Sadie's antagonism grew, and Lightning's temper and idiocy growing, they both start to get on one anothers nerves, before the two end up sharing words at least once in every episode. Things take a turn for the worse when they reach the middle of the season, and things almost get violent, and he eventually eliminates her, with her wishing bad on him. Their conflict continues in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, though it is a bit toned down. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! When Lightning falls on Amy, Sadie aggressively pushes him off, as she is trying to befriend Amy. Korean Pop Quizzing Lightning rants for losing the third challenge in a row, and has a breakdown, Sadie tells him to shut up, with him asking her who the "fattie" is talking to, referring to her. She is shown to be irritated at him after that statement. Icey Antarctica In the lower class, he is complaining about why the Olympians decided to keep Sadie. After Lightning and Alejandro begin to fight over who is more good looking, Lightning takes off his shirt and she glances over his way and stares in awe at his body, signalling a physical attraction to him. During the challenge to throw off the Lightning's game, she throws a block of ice at him leading him to be unconscious. Jamaica Man! When she notices him and Anne Maria kissing, she begins to wonder when they had become a couple. Again after Lightning puts on his swimsuit, she begins to stare at his body in awe. During the challenge, she agrees with Alejandro about sabotaging the course so the other teams will fail. Before his turn, Lightning pats Alejandro on the back and thinks his team will win so Sadie retaliates by saying whatever which then causes him to insult her so she glares at him. During his and Beth's turn in the challenge, they fail due to the evil duo's sabotage and she begins to laugh at them only for him to tell her to shut up. After his team gets a high score, he thanks her but she doesn't accept it; still being annoyed that her plan worked against her. Indian Dance He speaks negatively about her to Alejandro, calling her a snake. They argue as Chris is explaining the challenge, calling her a fatso, and saying that her cow thighs will automatically cause the Olympians to lose the challenge, continuing to antagonize her, causing her to eventually poke him in the chest angrily, to call him an egotistical, idiotic jock who needs to leave soon. Australian Rivals When they are falling, he is singing that he wants Sadie eliminated asap, and he lands on her, referring to her as a nice cushion. She pushes him off her, and that causes him to push her back, saying that she does not want any of Lightning, only for her to shove him again, saying to move it or lose it, or he will be eliminated. Lightning retaliates that she cannot move three steps without being tired from being too tired and fat, which causes her to ask for some boxing gloves so she can beat him up. When the Olympians lose, he grabs Alejandro and tells him that Sadie is a snake and that he needs to vote her off. Sadie overhears the conversation, and calls Lightning a dog, only for him to correct her, and call himself a wolf, before incessantly howling at her. They both call themselves idiots. Chris tells everyone that the winners get to vote for who they want out, which Lightning immediately says his vote is for Sadie to go home, running to the confessional to make it official and calls her a Katie wannabee, and slamming her for speaking to Anne Maria. When she is eliminated, she tells him that she hopes he is the next to go before falling out of the plane. Aloha, Merge! He brags to Zoey about eliminating Sadie in the last episode, and right before the merge. Chris tells them that they have to build a doll of a previously eliminated contestant, and when him and his partner Bridgette get Sadie, and for inspiration, he brings out the eliminated contestants. As soon as he sees Sadie, he says aloud that they will loose because there is so much to her, which Sadie overhears and calls him an idiot, and hopes that he gets out, only for him to brag that she got him eliminated. Gladiatorial Finale! Lightning tells Beth to not trust Sadie (since she is Beth's volunteer for the finale) and she retaliates by calling him "Brightning". Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions He goes up to Sadie, and compliments her (in a passive aggressive way) for losing 400 pounds, also saying that she is not half fat, which she ignores. Chris tells them that they are in the new season called Total Drama Toxic Brawl, but Lightning cockily states says that he forgot to shoot out Sadie and Jo from the plane, causing Sadie to push him out of the plane, but he holds on. As they are taking the group picture, he tells Alejandro to check his b***hy friend, but Sadie angrily pushes him in the pool and says she hates him, but he does not care. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Sadie is happy when she isn't placed on a team with Lightning. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens When Sadie shows up to the mess hall late, she announces that she arrived. Lightning tells her that no one cares if she is late, and she blows him off in irritation. When it is his turn to shoot someone in the challenge, his first target is Sadie, since he thinks she will be an easy shot. He does not notice that she sneaks up behind him, and scopes him up, pissing him off. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Before the challenge starts, Sadie accuses Lightning of being jealous, causing him to ask what is there to be jealous of, since he is a good looking man, eats protein shakes, and has an impressive body. He soon ignores her, leaving her to continue to complain about his attitude in annoyance. As Brick is throwing steaks across the room for him to eats, Lightning ends up tackling Sadie to the floor to eat a piece of steak. After Lightning wins the challenge for the team, he throws up on Sadie, grossing her out. Toxic Battle of...Doom! As Lightning and Tyler are arguing throughout the challenge, Sadie laughs at him constantly, and laughs when she thinks Lightning is eliminated from the challenge, only to groan when he is still in the game. Not liking Lightning's bullying tactics, Sadie tells the Mutant Laser Squirrels that they should vote off Lighting in the next ceremony. During the elimination, Lightning (being extremely mad at Sadie, Tyler, and Staci) demands Chis to put one of them on his team for the switch, which she showed all over her face that she was horrified by the idea, and is thrilled when she is not put on the same team as him. Trivia *He is the highest ranking male on his team, while she is the lowest ranking female on her team due to the return of Eva. * In the first five seasons of the original seasons, both have appeared in a total of 16 episodes. See Also Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions